


Closer

by Caius



Series: IDW Galvatron and Soundwave [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Devotion, Dom/sub, Emotions, Loss of Virginity, M/M, So many emotions, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Virginity Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 13:18:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17023323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius/pseuds/Caius
Summary: In his grief, Soundwave gave Galvatron himself. Now Soundwave gives him his virginity.This lives in a hypothetical alternate universe in which Galvatron and Soundwave lived happily ever after together post-Dark Cybertron. Originally posted on Tumblr August 8, 2015. Also this Soundwave ismaybenot as into equality as he claims in canon.





	Closer

Their first night in the new satellite, Galvatron carried Soundwave over the threshold into their new quarters.

They were shared, of course. Galvatron and Soundwave had not slept apart since that first night when Soundwave had been overcharged, and although Galvatron had offered Soundwave his own quarters in their new home, Soundwave had seen no need to accept it.

He had his own workspace, but did not want to recharge apart from Galvatron ever again.

It had been a long, satisfying day's work, and Galvatron seemed content to settle Soundwave on top of him on their large berth -- big enough to hold both of them side by side if they chose to sleep that way -- wrap him in his powerful arms and soothing energy field, and kiss him until he slept.

It had been their routine, but tonight, Soundwave wanted more.

"Galvatron?" he mouthed, hesitantly, against Galvatron's lips, which were gently working over his bare faceplate (he never kept his mask up, now, when he and Galvatron were alone). "Will you interface with me?"

Soundwave felt the frame beneath him heat up, Galvatron's lust obvious, but after the immediate flash of interest, Galvatron's field softened again and his hands moved up to touch the back of Soundwave's helm, pulling him back to look at him. "This is enough, Soundwave. You -- you are more than enough," and Galvatron was kissing him again, his field and the touch of his arms protective and soothing, and Soundwave almost gave in and let himself be kissed to sleep in his master's arms.

But Soundwave wanted this, badly, a slowly burning desire that had built up with every night he spent in his master's arms, every day they worked together to build a new future for the Decepticons. And now, the future was here. "Galvatron..." he said, again, pulling his lips away for a moment to catch the fraying strands of his processor. "We have our new home. I want to give you this, tonight." He slid one thigh between Galvatron's legs, inexpertly pressing it against Galvatron's panel, trying to stir back up the passion he'd felt in that first moment.

It worked. Galvatron's powerful body flipped them, spreading Soundwave out on the berth beneath him, engine running hot and arousal burning through his energy field. "Tell me what you want to give me, my Soundwave," Galvatron rumbled against his mouth, his powerful thigh grinding against Soundwave's panel _expertly_.

"I want -- you to take me," Soundwave said, and -- although it seemed presumptuous to assume Galvatron's preference, and his frame burned with embarrassment, he continued. "I want to give you my valve. Please, m-Galvatron."

"My Soundwave..." Galvatron said, and he claimed Soundwave's mouth for a long moment, more forcefully than usual, both hands holding Soundwave's helm in place to be ravished while his thick hot thigh rubbed between Soundwave's hips. "You may call me whatever you like, here. There's no need to pretend to an equality you do not want."

" _Master_ ," Soundwave said, and he spread his legs helplessly, clutched at whatever bits of Galvatron he could reach, and he could feel his charge start to build, pulled along by the eagerness of Galvatron's field.

He only noticed the optical lubricant trickling down his face when Galvatron's lips moved up to kiss it away. "You may open, my Soundwave," Galvatron said, and his voice was soft but it was as though the command went directly into his systems, triggering a command to open a panel that Soundwave had rarely ever used.

Galvatron rumbled in pleasure, kissing Soundwave again as a strong hand delved between his thighs, probing and then...stopped. "I...knew that Megatron did not appreciate you as he should, my Soundwave, but I had not expected this." His touch gentled, fingers rubbing gently over the thick seals that protected both Soundwave's spike and his valve.

Soundwave's field burned with embarrassment, and it was only the continued gentle pressure between his legs that kept him from trying to cover his equipment again. "Are they displeasing?" he asked, softly, and then added, daringly, "Master?"

" _Never_ , my Soundwave," Galvatron said, and kissed him deeply and thoroughly, not letting his lips go until they were covered in tiny little dents and Soundwave was making little mewls of pleasure and experimentally pressing up into the touch between his legs. "In fact, my beautiful one, I had thought the lack of heat and lubricant meant that you were uninterested in interface, when all this time your systems simply weren't active yet."

Soundwave's faceplates tingled with wetness again. "I -- Galvatron. Master. You know I would have given this to you the first night, if you had asked."

Galvatron kissed his tears away with a little more tongue and teeth than usual, lingering on the heated metal. "I know, my Soundwave. That's why I never asked."

"...Please," Soundwave said, desperate, pressing his chin up to capture Galvatron's lips with his own. "It will ... imprint, when you take me. I had the upgrade done, before the war. Hoping."

" _Soundwave_ ," Galvatron said, and his engine rumbled, his limbs clung tighter than usual. "I should never have left on the Ark. I should have made you mine millions of years ago."

"Master..." Soundwave said, and there was nothing else, nothing except the warm wetness on his cheeks and the heat of Galvatron on top of him. He spread his legs and bent his head back, pulling Galvatron's lips back to his, _giving_ himself and hoping Galvatron would take.

"If I open you with my spike, it's going to hurt," Galvatron said, not quite warning, just stating the facts. And finally, Soundwave could feel the slick warmth of Galvatron's spike rubbing against his thigh. It felt large, although Soundwave had little cause to establish a basis for comparison.

Soundwave nodded his acknowledgement into Galvatron's neck. "Please," he said, and shifted under his master, trying to line up his valve to be taken.

Galvatron pressed their lips together again, kissing Soundwave skillfully as he took control of Soundwave's hips and upper legs, arranging them comfortably around his thighs. Soundwave's valve seal was not especially sensitive, but it still made his whole body shiver when Galvatron's spike tip lined up and pressed against him.

"Please," Soundwave said, clinging to Galvatron's helm and gazing up at him adoringly when he seemed to pause for confirmation. "Take me, master."

Galvatron kissed him, gently and briefly. "Hold still, as much as you can without locking your joints, and inform me immediately if you get any damage reports."

"Yes, master." Soundwave said, and he braced himself, tingling with excitement and anticipation as Galvatron's lips pressed against his at the same time as his spike started to apply pressure.

At first it was just pressure, the pressure of the spike tip and the warmth and excitement of Galvatron's body on top of him. And then there was a sudden ripping pain as the seal gave. It took all of Soundwave's control not to flinch back, and his optical fluid (which he allowed to flow freely when he was alone with Galvatron) soaked his face.

"Good, good Soundwave," Galvatron was telling him, kissing his face softly, the tip of his spike lodged painfully just past his valve seal.

Soundwave cycled his vents and focused. He'd endured far worse than this in his millions of years of war, but like this -- with his master -- everything was sharper and more intense, all the feelings closer to the surface.

Finally, the pain receded and a notification popped up in his processor: _valve calibration initiated_.

Soundwave smiled through his tears. "It's working. It's working, Galvatron, it'll shape to your spike...!"

Galvatron beamed back down at him, a smile more full of teeth than usual, and he bit at Soundwave's lip to distract him from the pain as he pushed in further, triggering a cascade of notifications -- dimensions, proto-node location, ring tension.

Soundwave moaned into Galvatron's mouth, in utter ecstasy as he watched and felt his valve shape itself to his master.

He'd dreamed of this, with Ratbat, with Megatron, he'd put the whole thought aside for so long and now, finally! He burned with pain between his legs as long-unused systems were pushed apart and reconfigured themselves, calipers adjusting to Galvatron's girth, wires configuring into nodes to give both of them pleasure. 

He wouldn't be able to overload from this, not the first time, the equipment wasn't there yet, but when he felt Galvatron's hips press against his, he thought he might know how it felt like, the sudden burst of ecstasy and accomplishment as calipers fluttered to make the final measurements, squeezing the new valve-mesh tight around Galvatron's girth as wires pulled together to fabricate a ceiling node right where Galvatron's spike tip rested deep inside of him.

"My Soundwave," Galvatron was saying, and Soundwave wasn't sure how long he'd been saying it. "You feel amazing." The spike rested deep inside of him, letting his valve finish calibrating, pulsing with painful, exciting charge as the valve quivered and clenched and recreated itself around it. 

"Master," Soundwave said, clutching at Galvatron in adoration. "So do you."

Galvatron chuckled and kissed him. "I _know_ this is agony for you. You don't have to pretend."

Soundwave shrugged and nuzzled into Galvatron's neck. "I'm making a place just for you. Like...you did, for me."

Galvatron's whole frame shuddered on top of him, and despite himself, Soundwave winced in pain as he thrust a few times, short and deep, grinding against the tender valve walls and pressing too-hard on the incipient ceiling node. "I'm going to overload," Galvatron warned, rocking a little more, deep inside. "You're _perfect_."

"Master," Soundwave said, his face drenched with tears and kisses, he could hardly tell which anymore, his valve raw, his HUD a cascade of notifications. "Perfect for you?"

"Yes, my Soundwave!" Galvatron pressed inward, a full half-centimeter deeper than he had before, and Galvatron's field flashed with overload just a second before a hot spurt of transfluid pressed against the Soundwave's raw and overstressed ceiling node.

Soundwave moaned, more in pleasure than in pain, although the transfluid burned as it rushed over his new valve walls, Galvatron's nanites incorporating themselves into the valve walls, donating data and minerals to make the valve an even more perfect fit.

They rested like this for a long moment, kissing and petting and adoring each other as Soundwave's valve continued to calibrate around Galvatron's still-hard spike.

Finally, the cascade of messages in Soundwave's processor died down, and at last there was just a single message: _Valve calibration complete._

Soundwave smiled. "It worked," he said, and stretched his legs around Galvatron's, feeling the beginning of tingles of pleasure through the soreness and pain of reconfiguration.

"Wonderful," Galvatron said, and he started to slowly ease his spike out.

Soundwave whimpered, instinctively clutching Galvatron's hips with his legs, not wanting to lose his master's spike just when he'd made it the perfect place. 

Galvatron stroked Soundwave's sides and hips soothingly. "Does it still hurt?"

"No." Soundwave said, and then admitted, "Yes. But I want to be taken again, master." 

Galvatron smiled and kissed him, slow and deep. "Rest first, my Soundwave. In the morning, I'll show you how good it can feel."

Soundwave released his grip on his master's legs and spike as best he could. "Yes, master," he said, although he invented hard at the sudden emptiness when Galvatron's spike pulled out of him. 

There'd never been an empty space in him before, not there. In his chest, yes, but the pain and loss between his legs was different, sharper.

"I'm here, Soundwave," Galvatron told him, stroking one hand over his empty sore valve and his still-inactive spike. "Close your panel, it'll help."

Soundwave obeyed, though reluctant to give up the touch of Galvatron's hand. It did feel better, though, less empty. He became more aware of the rest of his body, of the soothing pressure of Galvatron on top of him.

He was suddenly on the brink of sleep, his systems needing the rest after the strenuous reconfiguration. He had always slept on top of Galvatron, before, but in the moment, this seemed utterly perfect.

In the moment before he drifted into exhausted recharge, his lips moved against Galvatron's, almost into words. "I love you, master."


End file.
